Awkward Over Breakfast
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Prompt: Breakfast on the JR, awkward cause: Rumple/Regina are there, and Hook and Emma just had sex. I had far too much fun with this drabble!


**Prompt**: Breakfast on the JR, awkward cause: Rumple/Regina are there, and Hook and Emma just had sex

(So this might be my most favorite thing I've ever written)

* * *

"Aren't you looking quite bright eyes this morning, Miss Swan." Regina quipped with pursed lips and a sneer in her gaze.

Emma flustered, "I-… I slept well for once." She sank into her seat, swallowing thickly as she glanced over her shoulder at Killian strolling into cabin.

"Good morning." His voice was more sing-song than typical and Emma was certain Regina and Gold noticed it.

"Hello, Captain," Regina flashed Killian a smile that made Emma's skin crawl, but she refused to let the woman see it. "Did you sleep well?"

Killian pulled his chair out with his hook, before sitting and answering the Queen, "Well enough." His eyes flickered to Emma's a fleeting smirk on his lips before he turned his attention to the rum soaked hardtack in his bowl.

Regina looked between the blond and the pirate, a sly smile on her lips, "You were both so chipper when you came in, what happened?"

"I'm eating disgusting food," Emma commented with her mouth half full, "Sorry that I do it with lacking enthusiasm."

"Oi!" Killian barked, "No insulting my rum."

Emma rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at the cocky expression on his face. It was hard to keep her composure with him in the room. "You're used to this crap, I am not."

Gold coughed, "I could easily whip up something with magic, but the good Captain has insisted that I refrain from using magic aboard."

"Are you against magic, Captain?" Regina questioned, leaning forward and resting her elbows against the table, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Emma almost dropped her spoon, a flare of anger stirring inside of her as she watched Regina trying to play up the seduction with Killian. "You don't have to be against magic to not want it on the ship," She interjected, thankful for the look of disinterest on Killian's face as he sipped at the mug of ale he had. "I personally don't want either of you doing anything on this ship that could jeopardize finding Henry."

Regina quirked her brow, "And you're 'doing' something that will help us Miss Swan?" Her eyes flickered to Killian then, noting the way they both flustered. "Just as I thought."

Emma shook her head, "No." Her eyes widened, looking between where Regina was looking and then back to her. "Whatever you're thinking - no." She sat her spoon down in her bowl, feeling her cheeks color.

She was going to smack Killian later over that smug-ass grin he had on his face right then. "I simply prefer my ship free from dark magic," He retorted, setting his gaze coldly on the Crocodile.

"I have no intentions to cause issue on the ship Hook." He gritted out, finishing off his mug and rising to his feet, "Henry is the last connection I have to my son, I shan't risk his life."

"Ki-Hook," Emma saved herself by calling him by his name, flashing him a calming look, that he would see when they would only see that honey-sweet pressed thin smile, that she was so good with. "Don't start."

"Excuse me." Gold said coldly, exiting the the cabin without another word.

"Well," Regina said crisply, smoothing her hands over her pants as she looked between Emma and Hook, "I just can't get over the fact that you are basically Henry's grandfather."

Emma nearly swallowed her tongue, her spoon clinking into her bowl.

Killian arched a brow, smoothing his hand over his chin, "Ah, but I'm not." He stared at Emma then, "I could have been, I suppose, but the fates saw a better plan."

"Surely, that must make you feel… Uncomfortable, Emma." Regina's attention snapped to Emma then, a cruel smile on her lips. "To know that Hook here nearly raised the father of your soon."

Emma scoffed, "Yeah, that was three hundred years ago. I think my definition of 'weird families' has been changed. What with my parents being a little bit younger than me."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself at night to get to sleep." Regina smirked at Emma, rising to her feet, "See you on deck Miss Swan, Captain." She flashed that same seductive smile at Killian again, not at all dismayed when he paid her no mind.

"Oh. My. God." Emma groaned as the door swung shut, covering her face with her hands. "How? How did she know?"

Killian chuckled, rising from his chair and moving around to sit beside her. "I suppose she's a perceptive woman." He offered with a shrug, "It doesn't make you regret it does it?"

"No," Emma said quietly, peeking out at him from behind her hands, before she dropped them to her lap. "I don't regret last night at all, but I do regret having the worst poker face in the world."

"It's pretty bad," He admitted. "You're cheeks are bright red and you could hardly keep it together." Killian smoothed his hand over her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. "Honestly, I'd have preferred it if the Queen had died, so you haven't got to worry about her failed attempts to seduce me."

"That made me so mad."

"I could tell and so could she," Killian scooted his chair closer to her, "I only want you, lass."

Emma smiled at him, leaning to catch his lips in a soft kiss, "Well, that's good, because you really don't want me pissed at you."

"Oh? I did hear that _swans_ bite," Killian laughed, shrugging his shoulders with a shake of his head, "I came back for a reason. I couldn't keep running from something I chose." He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Now lets get on deck before she tells your father that she thinks I'm sleeping with you. He's a little too trigger happy when it comes to me."

Emma laughed, rising to her feet with a grin on her lips. Despite it all, she'd found a little bright spot and they had both finally started to heal from wounds old and new. "Wouldn't want to mar your pretty face, would we?"

"Aye, it would be a travesty." He caught her arm as they rose, tugging her in for another kiss, "Come by my room tonight?"

"I already planned to."


End file.
